Hank Griffin
|notseen = |mention = |gender = Male |type = Human |relationships = Nick Burkhardt, partner and close friend Jarold Kampfer, friend Carly Kampfer, goddaughter |status = Living |job = Police Detective |season1 = X |season2 = X }} Hank Griffin is a homicide detective with the Portland, Oregon police force. He is Nick Burkhardt's partner and close friend. Like Nick, Hank is laid back and fair; they make excellent partners. He is a skilled detective and although initially unaware that Nick has a secret, he does know that Nick's ability to "see something" in people is uncanny, bordering on impossibly accurate. He later learns Nick's status as a Grimm and about Wesen, and in the process gets further involved into the supernatural world. Hank was married at least three—and possibly four—times. The second marriage was to an anthropologist . Hank socializes with Adalind Schade, the beautiful Hexenbiest in Captain Renard's service after Adalind approached him. Hank has a weak stomach for gory human carcasses and for rats. Episodes Hank plays a major role In Game Ogre. The main antagonist in the episode, Oleg Stark, has killed three people. Hank realizes that he is the killer because Hank is connected to the motive: Five years ago, Oleg had been involved in a triple homicide. Now free, Oleg has been taking revenge on those who ultimately captured him--Hank, then, is next. Renard orders Hank into protective custody. As the episode progresses, Nick is attacked and hospitalized. This sets off the second act. Sgt. Wu and Renard believe that Hank should be used as bait--he should visit Nick at the hospital, subsequently luring Oleg there to the waiting police. When Hank does visit Nick, he is informed by his partner that the ambush won't work. Hank is not deterred, and leaves, intending to confront Oleg himself. This is not before revealing that he'd deliberately lost evidence in the trial five years ago to get Oleg convicted. Hank confronts Oleg at a quarry. They fight, and just when Hank is about to be crushed by a slab of concrete Oleg is felled by a shot. Unbeknownst to Hank, the shooter was Monroe. Hank states that he owes the shooter. Hank is exposed to the Wesen world in a way he could never have imagined. First, while investigating the case of the murders by wild men, he bumps into a fully morphed Monroe and does not believe what he sees. Later, after helping Nick chase down Konstantin Brinkerhoff, he sees Brinkerhoff revert from Wildermann mode to human mode as he dies. He begins to believe he is crazy. Hank and Nick began a search for seventeen year-old Carly Kampfer, daughter of Hank's friend Jarold Kampfer. When Hank saw Carly morph, he wanted to kill her. Nick explained what was happening. Hank followed Nick's lead and assisted in the arrest of Hayden Walker and his pack of Coyotls. Hank later told Nick that this had been the best day of this life. Personality and Traits Hank is a competent detective whose powers of memory and deduction may actually surpass Nick's, had it not been for the latter's power to see Wesen Memorable Quotes * (To Nick) "I hate Rats!" * (To Nick) "Is he one?" Images Demitri arrest.jpg|Hank arrests Dimitri at the fight ring. 117promo-Hank.png 117promo-flowers.png Blutbad Monroe1.jpg 122-Hank guns.png